The present invention relates to a body exercising machine and more particularly to a device for training a person to perform pullups.
The prior art means for developing the strength of a person to perform pullups when that person did not have the necessary strength, was to put the person on a weight lifting schedule. As the strength of the person is increased, due to lifting weights, then pullups may again be attempted. This continued until the person could perform at least one pullup. The person then further develops by continuing to do pullups.
This means is both ackward and slow in developing pullup skills.